Fifty first dates Twlighted
by Music of the wind
Summary: Edward Cullen falls in love with Bella Swan. Talking to his mom raises some questions. Why is Bella Swan a specail person? He says he doesn't really care why but when he learns the truth what will become of their realtionship? Based on fifty first dates
1. Chapter 1

**The First Meeting**

Edward Cullen sat down at the Biology table and smiled brightly at the girl sitting next to him. The girl sighed and said "I'm just not getting this! Homeostasis should be easy to figure out!"

Edward laughed and said "Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I think I can help you study if you like-."

The young girl blushed slightly and said "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners; my name is Bella Swan. I'd like that very much Edward but I'll have to take a rain check. Today is my dad Charlie's birthday and we always go the diner. I'm sorry for disappointing you. Maybe we can study tomorrow."

Edward smiled and said "I'd like that very much Bella. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight Bella."

Meanwhile back at Bella's house her father said "Emmet would you hurry up. Your sister is going to be home from school soon. We have to make sure nothing looks different then it always does – well how it is in her head any way. I hate how we have to lie to her everyday. If I had just been watching the road none of this would have happened. I wish-."

Emmet cut Charlie off and said "The good thing about all this is that to her you don't look a day over twenty six. I don't like it anymore then you do. However I refuse to let the alternative cross my mind. Don't pretend you don't know what I mean dad. I couldn't stand it if we sent Bella to institute. She might have short term memory loss but she's still my baby sis. I would die to protect her. I keep hoping that one morning she'll wake up and realize what day it was. I keep hoping that she'll be able to make real friends at school. Every night I thank god that she's still alive. However I also ask – no beg him to give her back her memories. I love her dad. Maybe someday we can tell her the truth. I think she's home now dad. You go wait downstairs ok. Just tell her that I'm getting changed. I'll be down in a minute."

Charlie nodded and greeted Bella with a warm smile and a big hug. Bella smiled and said "I had the most wonderful day. Happy birthday dad; you don't look a day over twenty six. So are you ready to go to the diner?"

Charlie sighed and said "Gee Bells I know about our tradition but Billy Black brought over some fish fry. I've was thinking about starting a new tradition; I painted the office and now it's too white. How would you like to paint a beautiful picture for me? I also rented Dracula; Billy and Jacob think it might be fun to see you scared."

Bella laughed and said "Very funny dad. Where is Emmet? He and I were going to give your birthday gift together. I can't give it to you with out him dad."

Emmet came downstairs and said "Hey dad. Bells and I wanted to give you our gifts together this year. It's really special we both know how much you miss mom. Bella do you want to start or should I?"

Bella smiled and said "Dad this is a tape of mom singing her favorite songs. Emmet did most of the editing I just picked the songs you liked best. Happy birthday dad we love you. Now I should get started on that fish fry if Billy and Jacob are coming over. It's been a long time since I've seen Jacob. I've missed him."

Charlie sighed and said "Good thinking Bells. If you need help Emmet and I are right down the hall. I love you honey."

That night after Jacob and Billy had gone home Emmet hugged Bella and said "Get some sleep sis. Dad and I will still be here in the morning."

Bella gave her dad another hug and said "Did I make you sad? I'm sorry dad I should have picked another gift."

Charlie sniffed and said "Bella I loved the gift. It's just I miss her so very much. When ever I listen to that tape it will remind me of her. Now you should head on up to bed Bells. You look really tired. Nothing is going to change much in one night."

Bella sighed and said "Love you dad. I can't wait for you to see the painting. You and Emmet will absolutely love it! Emmet I sprained my ankle running in gym today. Can you carry me up to my room?"

Charlie laughed and said "Love you to Bells; always have always will. Now get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Emmet says that your biology class is going on a field trip into the woods. You'll just love it Bells. Emmet before we go to bed I need you to help "clean" up. You know how Jake and his father are they always leave a big mess."

Emmet nodded and said "I'll help you get upstairs. I love you Bells."

Meanwhile Edward was sitting beside his mom and said "I met the most amazing girl at school. She is smart and kind. I've offered to tutor her in Biology. Her name is Bella Swan."

Esme smiled at her son and said "It's nice to see that the chief's daughter is finally making friends. She's been acting so strange lately ever since the- never mind son. Just please be kind to her. Bella is very different from other people. I feel so bad for her family. It's very sad the poor child lost her mother and her- great Scot look at the time. Edward you should really be heading to bed. I love you son."

Edward went to bed that night thinking about Bella Swan. He couldn't grasp what his mother had been saying. He knew that Bella was different. Bella was the only girl at Forks High School that didn't ignore him completely. This type of different seemed like a good thing. However his mother had sounded like she might cry when she mentioned Bella was different.

Edward sat up and looked at the sky. After awhile he thought about his dad. He remembered that his mom said that his dad could still hear him. Edward took a deep breath and said "Dad I think I've fallen in love with a girl. Her name is Bella Swan. I just met her today and her smile makes my heart go crazy. When I told mom about her she got really sad. Dad I know that you were friends with Chief Swan; did he ever mention that she was different? I don't care what's wrong with Bella as long as I can help make her life better."


	2. Who the hell are you?

**Who the Hell are you?**

The next day dragged by slowly for Edward. He couldn't wait to see Bella again. He meant it when he said he didn't care what was wrong with her. All Edward cared about was that she was graceful, smart, kind, and beautiful. By the time Biology rolled around He was so excited he wasn't thinking straight.

Edward went into the room and sat down beside her. At the end of class Bella went to leave but Edward grabbed her arm. He smiled and said "Did you want to study? I'm free and my mom is ok with it."

Bella calmly said "Excuse me; do I even know you? I'm perfectly fine on my own. Now if you don't mind I have to get home."

Edward laughed and said "Very funny Bella. Now do you want to study or not? I can't wait all day. I promise I won't bite Bella."

Bella took a deep breath and said "How do you know my name? I'd never forget a face like yours. I don't even know your name; so excuse me I have to go."

Edward went to step in front of Bella again but the teacher said "Edward if you don't mind I'd like to speak privately with you. You are not in trouble I just need to explain something to you."

Edward nodded politely and said "What was that all about? We just talked yesterday and she's acting like I'm a total stranger to her. Does she have multiple personalities? Is this some kind of a joke to her or something?"

Mrs. Smith smiled sadly and said "Edward I wish this was all a joke. Bella is a very special person. I know you like her Edward but please stay away from her."

Edward took a step back and said "My mom told me she was different. I swear I don't want to hurt her. I just want to make her life better. What is wrong with her anyway? Is she sick?"

Mrs. Smith sighed and said "No Edward. Bella isn't sick. She didn't remember you because- Bella doesn't- how do I say this lightly? Bella's brain works differently. A few years back Bella was in a car accident. Her father Charlie was fine aside from a cracked rib and a broken arm. Her mother was killed in the accident but the worst part of the whole thing is what happened to Bella. Bella has short term memory loss. Every morning she wakes up and doesn't know what happened the night before."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he said "That's awful. So she doesn't remember anything about her past? I don't know what I'd do if I didn't remember things. I lost my dad last year and if I couldn't remember him I'd loose it."

Mrs. Smith sighed and said "Edward she has all of her long term memories. That part of the brain was unharmed in the accident. She just can't remember any new information. She has no idea that she ever met you. Let alone that she talked to you. I know that this sounds harsh but- the best thing you can do for Bella – is to just stay away from her. She can't have a normal relationship with anybody. Look you're a sweet and compassionate young man; I'll give you that much. However Bella will get hurt. That's not something I can live with."

Edward nodded and said gently "I want to help her. I would never hurt her. Mrs. Smith please I need to talk to her."

Mrs. Smith watched Edward leave the building and drive to Bella's house. She panicked and called Charlie. Charlie answered the phone and said "Hello?"

Mrs. Smith explained the whole story to Charlie. By the time Charlie got off the phone Edward was standing in the driveway. He knocked on the door and said "Hello sir I'm Edward Cullen. I just need to talk to Bella for a minute."

Charlie snapped "She's inside and I need to have a word with you! I'm only going to say this once; stay the heck away from my daughter! Bella goes through enough everyday without guys hitting on her!"

Edward took a step back and said "I'm not looking for a one nightstand. I want to make her life easier. I care about her sir."

Emmet came outside and said "Is this the guy that thinks he can hurt my sister? I got news for you buddy every night with Bella is a one night stand! She won't remember you. You'll just play a couple games and then run."

Charlie sighed and said "Edward Bella is everything to me and I hate to see her hurt. I know you've heard this before; so I'll make it short. You seem like a nice enough young man to me but still stay away from my daughter. It's the least you can do for her. Emmet and I struggle every day to give her a mostly normal life. The last thing she needs is complications from a guy who won't take no for an answer."


End file.
